Belongs to You
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: "Karena barang-barang ciptaan 'Hikari'... pada akhirnya ditakdirkan jatuh ke tangan 'Niwa'."-first fic in this fandom. Satoshi x Daisuke, shonen ai.


**(**_"Karena barang-barang ciptaan 'Hikari'... pada akhirnya ditakdirkan jatuh ke tangan 'Niwa'."_**)**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Belong to You**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre: **Friendship – Romance

**Rate:** T, untuk kalimat yang 'sedikit' ambigu. **#plak**

**Warning:** Shonen ai; Satoshi x Daisuke fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** D. N. Angel belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Oo—O—oO**

Hari itu, mentari bersinar cerah.

Niwa Daisuke, yang entah ada angin apa bisa sekelompok dengan seorang Hiwatari Satoshi dalam mengerjakan tugas kelompok, melirik si empunya alterego Krad itu diam-diam—

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, Niwa?"

-hanya untuk tertangkap basah beberapa detik kemudian.

Niwa meringis kecil. "T-tidak ada, kok."

Hening kembali menyeruak; namun kali ini berlangsung tak lama, karena setelah beberapa detik mata biru es Hiwatari menatap lurus ke depannya—ke arah Niwa, tentu saja—ia balas bertanya, "Bisa jelaskan alasan kenapa kau terus memperhatikanku diam-diam selama lima menit, kalau begitu?"

Uh-oh. Ketahuan sudah dirinya.

Mata rubi Niwa melirik arah lain, berusaha mencari pertolongan sebelum akhirnya menyerah. Tangan Hiwatari yang muncul mendadak di hadapannya ketika ia hendak melemparkan pandangan ke arah si kembar Harada membuatnya angkat tangan dalam seketika. "Um... Ini gara-gara omongannya..."

"'-_nya_'?"

"Guardian of Eternity, maksudku."

Oh. Dia. Tentu saja Hiwatari masih ingat. Peristiwa kebangkitan Krad untuk yang pertama kali dalam sekian tahun itu tidak akan bisa hilang dari memorinya.

"Memang apa yang dia katakan?"

"..."

"Aku tidak sedang bicara dengan patung."

"Uh... Haruskah kukutip semua?"

"Dengan jelas, terimakasih banyak."

Sambil menampar Dark yang tertawa nista dalam pikirannya dan menahan semburat merah untuk tidak muncul ke permukaan wajahnya, Niwa pun mengutip dengan lengkap dan jelas apa yang dikatakan roh satu itu padanya: "_'Karena barang-barang ciptaan 'Hikari' pada akhirnya ditakdirkan jatuh ke tangan 'Niwa'_."

...

Skakmat. Lawan bicaranya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk menggerakkan lidah—bukan dalam artian apapun kecuali untuk berbicara.

"...boleh tahu apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, Hiwatari?" tanya Niwa pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Hiwatari. Yang ditanya masih belum menjawab, bahkan setelah sepuluh menit penuh keheningan berlalu. Seakan ingin membalas dendam, tangan Niwa bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menghalangi jarak pandang mata Hiwatari saat si empunya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Niwa hanya tersenyum, coret, meringis gugup saat pandangan sedingin es itu kembali terarah padanya.

"...kau benar-benar ingin tahu maksudnya?"

Anggukan yang tidak terlalu yakin.

Lima detik kemudian, helaan napas panjang terhembus. Diikuti dengan, "Apa artinya belum jelas juga bagimu?" yang membuat tanda tanya di kepala Niwa bermunculan dan Dark tertawa nista sendirian, Hiwatari pun memilih untuk menopang dagu dengan tangan kiri yang tidak melingkarkan jari di bolpoin hitamnya. Juga dengan senyum yang entah apa artinya di bibir, hingga semburat merah samar yang tidak diinginkan muncul di wajah seorang Niwa Daisuke. "Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan dulu baik-baik? Atau minta bantuan Dark, misalnya?" bisik Hiwatari kelewat pelan.

"Justru karena Dark yang terus tertawa nista setelah Guardian of Eternity berkata demikian itu yang membuatku penasaran..."

"Ah. Jadi kulihat dialah biang kerok dari permasalahanmu sekarang."

"...kurang lebih begitu."

Hiwatari mengisyaratkan Niwa untuk mendekat dengan jarinya. Niwa sendiri, yang rasa penasarannya sama seperti kucing yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menuruti isyarat itu dan mendekatkan diri ke arah Hiwatari...

...dan mendapat jitakan pelan, entah untuk apa, di dahinya.

"Hiwa—"

"Itu untuk Dark. Aku tidak suka anak nakal," jawab Hiwatari tenang, tidak peduli pada Niwa yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Dark (yang berteriak histeris, "Aku bukan anak-anak, woi!") di dalam pikirannya. "Dan untuk kutipanmu tadi..." Dark berhenti mengamuk, Niwa menatap Hiwatari penuh harap, dan Hiwatari sendiri masih tersenyum tipis ketika berkata dengan santainya, "...tanyakan saja pada Krad saat ia muncul—nanti."

Wajah Niwa berubah horor. "Apa kau ingin melihat pertumpahan darah di sekolah ini, Hiwatari?"

"Atau kalau tidak..." Tunggu sebentar, kenapa si rambut biru jenius itu tampak sedang menahan diri? Memang barusan dia salah bicara? "...tanyakan saja pada si kembar Harada."

Tak lama kemudian, Hiwatari langsung melesat ke UKS—untuk alasan apa, Niwa juga tidak tahu.

Jauh di dalam pikiran Niwa, Dark menyeringai lebar; ia baru saja mendapat bahan _blackmail_ yang bagus untuk sang Komandan muda nanti malam.

Lagipula, setelah sekian banyak ucapan _coret_**ambigu**_coret_ yang Hiwatari katakan, hanya Niwa seorang saja yang tidak tahu tentang maksudnya sampai sekarang.

**.**

"Dark, aku lelah main tebak-tebakan."

**[**"Uh-huh? Jadi aku harus apa?"**]**

"Jelaskan padaku soal maksud ucapan itu, dong."

**[**"Kau ini cepat menyerah ya?"**]**

"Dark~"

**[**"Baiklah, baiklah!" Maksudnya itu adalah—"**]**

"—semua yang berasal dari keluarga Hikari akan jatuh ke tangan Niwa, tentu saja."

Niwa berjingkat kaget, ekspresinya langsung horor saat melihat sosok yang nyaris mirip Dark jika saja warna rambutnya bukanlah pirang dan panjang sepinggang. "K-K-Krad?!"

Sosok bersayap putih itu tersenyum tipis—meremehkan, tentunya, sampai seorang Dark hampir keluar dan mengamuk bebas jika Niwa tidak menahannya dalam alam pikirannya. "_Well_, aku sudah menjelaskan artinya kepadamu. Sudah puas sekarang, Niwa Daisuke?"

"...eh..."

**[**"Dia masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya."**]**

"...tidak bisakah kau mencari _host_ yang lebih mudah mencerna informasi dibanding yang ini, Dark?"

**[**"Bukan mauku juga tinggal di tubuhnya!"**]**

"Jahat!"

Krad mendengus pelan. "Kau punya target yang lumayan susah juga di sini, Satoshi..."

"A-apa maksudnya target barusan?!"

**[**"Maksudnya itu—"**]**

"—tentu saja 'target' seperti halnya Pangeran yang mencari Cinderella."

"E-eh—"

**[**"Dan dia masih juga _loading_ lama."**]**

"Aku angkat tangan. Daripada kutenggelamkan dia ke telaga dan membuat Satoshi mengamuk parah, kau saja yang tangani dia."

**[**"...boleh kutonjok dia, Daisuke?"**]**

**#**

Keesokan harinya, saat Niwa menanyakan hal itu pada Riku dan Risa—dengan nama yang disamarkan agar harga diri Hiwatari tidak makin terdegradasi karena kalimat yang lumayan ambigu—, kedua gadis kembar itu tersenyum geli sambil berkata dengan kompaknya: "Itu tandanya kalau 'barang-barang' itu akan selalu jadi milikmu, Niwa~"

Niwa membeku.

Sedetik... Dua detik... Tiga detik kemudian—

"HIWATARIII! KENAPA UCAPANMU AMBIGU SEMUAAA?!"

Risa dan Riku saling pandang. Keduanya angkat bahu sambil tersenyum ala _fujoshi_ senggang.

Tanpa perlu disensor juga sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu, kok. Niwa saja yang dasarnya lemot soal percintaan karena ditolak Risa sampai tidak mengerti hal-hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu.

**.**

Di atap sekolah yang damai dan sejuk, Hiwatari duduk memeluk lutut sambil menundukkan kepala.

**[**"Menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah dengan cara sembunyi di tempat yang sepi membuatmu terlihat seperti pengecut, kau tahu?"**]**

"Diamlah. Kau berisik."

**[**"Mau kubantu 'menembak' orang itu?"**]**

"...tidak usah, terimakasih banyak."

**[**"Ah. Jadi masih mau main-main rupanya..."**]**

"Aku akan minta bantuan Dark untuk menonjokmu nanti malam, Krad."

**.**

**.**

_**The end**_** dengan tidak jelasnya. **

**A/N: **Okeh, fic pertama di fandom ini. Salam kenal, semuanya. Saya enggak terlalu ngikuti manga-nya (baru baca jilid 1-5 dan loncat ke 9, hasil dari nyewa sama temen #orz), jadi saya enggak tahu Hiwatari bisa ngomong ama Krad juga atau enggak kayak Niwa ngomong ama Dark. Mohon diberitahu kalau ada salahnya, yah. #headbow

Salahkan Hiwatari dengan kalimat-kalimatnya yang ambigu itu, sampai ide buat bikin fic nista ini muncul dan diketik kilat padahal masih ada proyek lain yang belum selesai. *lirik fandom sebelah* Dan tanpa banyak bacot lagi... boleh minta RnR-nya?


End file.
